


Biker business

by Emily_Tori



Category: Grand Theft Auto 5, Grand Theft Auto V, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Bikers, F/M, Love, gta 5 - Freeform, reader x trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Tori/pseuds/Emily_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have a romantic beach walk with the one and only Trevor Phillips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker business

It had been a while since Trevor had left to ‘cull’ the bikers. His average rampages didn’t normally take this long therefore, you began to get worried. You decided to go and see if he was okay. You weren’t sure where he’d be but you could have a pretty good guess.  You pulled up at the bikers trailer park. Yup. Trevor had been here alright. The distinct trail of gasoline, sticky bomb explosions and shotgun cartridges was a tell tale sign that your dearest sociopath had been here, recently. But he wasn’t here now. You could see the tyre tracks from his Bodhi though, so you knew you were on the right track. (Pardon the pun). “Oi! You have allotta nerve to come here, motherfucker!”  Bikers. You hated them almost as much as Trevor did. Which is ALOT of hatred. “And you have a lot of nerve to call me that, you cheap-ass dick!” You retorted.  The remaining biker sneered at you. “Miss Philips. You are a fucking slag you hear me?”  “What did you just say…to my FUCKING GIRLFRIEND YOU TWAT!” You heard a yell from behind you. “Sweetheart, now would be a good time to duck.” He called. You ducked swiftly. Trevor fired a bullet at him and he fell to the ground. “NOBODY FUCKING CALLS MY GIRLFRIEND A SLAG. NOBODY CALLS MY DOLL FACE ANYTHING BAD! FUCK YOU! FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU!” He yelled. You looked at him, lovingly. Pacing slowly towards him. “They all gone, T?” You asked. “They better be.” He replied. He beaconed you with his finger into his truck. “Hello (Y/N).” Ron and Wade said simultaneously. You waved to them and hopped into the passenger seat of Trevor’s truck, embracing him in a warm hug. “I know you can do better than that, cupcake.” And he grabbed your head and snogged you passionately. “Was that good enough for you?” You asked flirtatiously. “I’m not sure, I think I might need to give it another go- to make sure.” He teased. You growled at him playfully.  “OHH I LOVE YOU! Uncle T is ready to par-ty!!” He growled. “We’re still here Twevor.” Wade said. “Urgh! Can’t you just leave us alone for a second, WADE!” Trevor and you exclaimed at the same time. “But we can’t, Trevor. We don’t have any other transport.” Ron said. Trevor growled angrily. “Do I LOOK like I care. Legs. Legs are a mode of transport so fucking use them. Ron you’re supposed to be smart! And… You can walk to the trailer… Me and my doll face are going over to her place…” Trevor growled. You grinned at him, he winked at you and said, “you better drive sugar, I don’t know the way… Yet.”  “Oh, (Y/N), do you mind if I drive? I thought we could take a liiiitle detour.”  You agreed and off he sped at a terrific speed, probably killing some bikers on the way. Ahh, You loved your silly little growling sociopath.   The stars were shining bright as Trevor pulled up at his chosen destination. It was Paleto Cove- you and Trevor’s favourite beach. He jumped out of his truck and held out his hand to you, in a very mannerly fashion. Trevor opened the door and helped you out like a true gentlemen. As much of a crazy, angry, sociopath he was he was still romantic inside. His respect to women was clearly shown. But his impeccable manors were only shown to his closest friends, in other words: you. He held your hand and together you walked onto the sand. You two had left your shoes in the truck because that’s what you always did. You loved the feel of sand under your feet. Especially the clean, soft sand of Paleto.  You walked for a while until you came across the pier. You walked towards the end and sat at the bench. The moon was glimmering on the sea below. It was a beautiful sight to behold. You rested your head on his shoulder and began to feel sleepy. Your eyes became heavy and started to close. He kissed me on the forehead, “Looks like I’m carrying you back to the truck” he whispered. And you drifted into a peaceful sleep, tranquil in knowing that you were in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fanfics :D if you have any ideas you would like to see in the future, then please leave a comment :) x


End file.
